<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing on Every One that You'll Be Mine by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732298">Wishing on Every One that You'll Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo'>My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Inspired by the song Dandelions, M/M, Oneshot connected to my other songfic cause why not, Pining, Songfic, Sugawara Koushi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara hopes for a chance to be with Oikawa by wishing and blowing dandelions. </p><p> </p><p>Fic inspired by Dandelions by Ruth B. </p><p>(This links up sorta with my other songfic, For I Can't Help Falling in Love, if you haven't read that first, before reading this one.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing on Every One that You'll Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii!! Welcome to part 2 of this not expected series! The story follows like this, I have a sister that blasts this song in her room over and over again and I decided to listen to it once myself with the lyrics and BAM! Suga pining songfic let's go! Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Koushi! Do you see this flower?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The little silver-haired boy stared at the unique flower in his mother’s fingers, “That’s a flower?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She giggled at her son’s reaction and confusion towards the flower, “Yes. It’s a type of dandelion. These ones are special out of all of them.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Special?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhm! You can make one wish if you find one.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wishes?! Really?!” He beamed while his eyes sparkled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only one wish for each dandelion. You make a wish and then you blow their seeds away. Here, you try, Koushi. Think of a wish and blow. It must be a very special wish.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She handed the dandelion carefully to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He became fascinated with the flower, he didn’t want to make his wish as it was very pretty. He closed his eyes and thought of a wish as he blew at the dandelion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The small parachute-like seeds flew along with the wind. He watched them go, wide-eyed and looked back down at the seedless flower.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you wish for, Koushi?” His mum asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gave her a toothy grin, “Secret!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright blue skies hovered over as a single, lonely dandelion danced gently within the wind. A shadow quickly swallows up the brightness from it and picks up from the ground and brings it close towards their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga! What are you doing out there? Hurry! Our match is about to start!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned away from the flower between his fingers and smiled at him, “I’ll be there soon! Give me a sec!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi raised a brow, “Ok…” and walked back inside the Sendai Gymnasium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga waited until his presence had left and looked back to the flower. He closed his eyes, imagining the one he desired calling out for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Koushi!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe it’s the way you say my name </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe it’s the way you play your game </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart ached and sadly smiled at the dandelion, wishing for something and blew the seeds away and drifted along with the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran back inside and caught up with his teammates. “Sorry guys! I just wanted some fresh air!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Suga-san!” Tanaka replied with his usual grin and gave him a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded before his eyes met a familiar Aoba Johsai Captain across the court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The charming and attractive Grand King, Oikawa Tooru. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But it’s so good, I’ve never known anyone like you </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But it's so good, I've never dreamed of nobody like you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart thumps harder when they suddenly make eye contact with each other. He whips his head around with pink coated on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause I'm in a field of dandelions</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on every one that you'll be mine, mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t you like me, Oikawa-san? Why can’t you see I love you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga places a hand over his chest and clenches it tightly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been doing this stupid this cycle over and over again. Why does it never come true? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced back at the brunette who seemed to be distracted with his teammates talking with him. Oikawa shone a grin to his fans in the audience, who screamed back in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I see forever in your eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I feel okay when I see you smile, smile</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on dandelions all of the time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Praying to God that one day you'll be mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga-san? Are you ok?” Ennoshita asked as he’s been watching him the whole time peeking over at Seijoh’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched and immediately shook his head, “I-It’s nothing at all!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts flickered back to the Inter-High when Oikawa and him had a full-fledged conversation with each other for the first time. He remembered everything so vividly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I think that you are the one for me</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No need to thank me. I didn’t do anything,” Oikawa replied as he grabbed his jacket off his head and put it over on his right shoulder. “Besides, tears don’t suit your face.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A faint blush ran across his cheeks, “O-oh! Um… ok…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause it gets so hard to breathe</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back then, Suga couldn’t stop thinking about why his heart was beating so fast. He’s never felt like this before, not towards someone like Oikawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When you're looking at me</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I've never felt so alive and free</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When you're looking at me</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I've never felt so happy</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During their match against Seijoh in the semi-finals, his head was flooded with doubts and thoughts. He could feel the connection between Oikawa and Seijoh’s ace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart clenched tighter as he lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Cause I'm in a field of dandelions</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on every one that you'll be mine, mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga remembers when they were in Tokyo for their training camp with Nekoma, Fukurodani and the other teams.  There were dandelion patches up on the hill where they would run to for their penalties.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may have sounded stupid but he usually spent his time there and blow one each day, wishing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>to become his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 weeks. 14 dandelions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I see forever in your eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I feel okay when I see you smile, smile</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on dandelions all of the time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Praying to God that one day you'll be mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they had won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga was happy that they won but deep inside, he felt bad for the other team. Someone especially was on his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how Oikawa-san is feeling right now… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suga, you’ve been out of it lately, are you ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched as everyone else stared at him, “Yeah! Just fine!” he hastily answered back to Daichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t ever hide what I’m feeling around Daichi, he knows me too well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go ahead! I have to let my mum know about our win!” Suga exclaimed, using his thumb pointing to the direction he wanted to go to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Suga-!” Daichi called out for him but he already fled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dandelion, into the wind you go</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Won't you let my darling know?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dandelion, into the wind you go</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Won't you let my darling know that?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realise where he ran off to, he just wanted to get away there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped at a nearby park. A patch of familiar flowers was situated along with a big patch of grass. His hazel orbs sparkled, crouching down and subconsciously picked one up from the bunch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm in a field of dandelions</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on every one that you'll be mine, mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I see forever in your eyes</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were pricking his eyes, streaming down the side of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never expected to meet someone like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never expected him to comfort him at his worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I feel okay when I see you smile, smile</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on dandelions all of the time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes tightly one last time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is my last attempt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Praying to God that one day you'll be mine</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga stood up from his spot after blowing the dandelion’s seeds away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye… Oikawa Tooru. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without noticing, he suddenly bumped into someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staggering back, someone grabbed onto his arm before he fell back. The person pulled him in as Suga’s hands landed on the person’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and widened, his breath stopped and his heart picked up speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m in a field of dandelions </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand gently wiped away his hot tears as a frown was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wishing on every one that you’ll be mine, mine. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it when I see you, you're always crying, Mr Refreshing?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you have an assessment to get ready for but you would rather write OiSuga than study. I'm stressing over it even though I already revised everything. Do you know when people do stress baking? Yeah, that's me but I stress write instead haha... if I stress baked, I would've burned down the whole kitchen by just taking a step inside.</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are always welcomed! Let me know if you want a part 3, it would probably be the last part, and I don't know any songs that might work but suggestions would nice! </p><p>THANK YOU FOR THE HITS AND KUDOS ON MY OTHER SONGFIC, I WAS NOT EXPECTING PEOPLE TO LIKE IT!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>